Midnight
by ilove-chan
Summary: Porque jamás pensé que en una noche de luna llena encontraría a mi amor verdadero * - - * Bryan x Yuriy *v* y pareja secundaria kai x rei *o*
1. buscando empleo

Titulo-beautiful moonlight

Autora- Ilove-chan ^^

Advertencias- eto… yo creo que ninguna -_

Dedicatoria- este primer capi es para mi amiga Michelle que ya mero cumple años ^^ FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS LINDA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! X3 espero te guste el capitulo tanto como me gusto a mi ^^

Parejas- Bryan x Yuriy *v* y pareja secundaria kai x rei *o*

Declaimmer- pos ya saben lo mismo de siempre, Beyblade no es mió si no de Aoki Takao, y bla bla bla u.u

Summary- Porque jamás pensé que en una noche de luna llena encontraría a mi amor verdadero

*´-_-´**´-_-´**´-_-´**´-_-´**´-_-´**´-_-´**´-_-´**´-_-´**´-_-´**´-_-´**´-_-´**´-_-´*

Era una mañana como cualquier otra, en la que un muchacho comenzaba a despertarse por el incesante sonido de su despertador, saco su brazo de entre las sabanas que lo cubrían y apretó el aparato haciéndolo callar, la habitación volvió a quedar en silencio y la persona que yacía en la cama no movía ni un solo músculo, hasta después de unos pocos minutos se incorporo sentándose en el talamo y revolviendo su lavanda cabellera, bryan kuzteznov, de 22 años, joven estudiante de medicina, huérfano desde los 10 años y soltero, como uno de sus atributos principales tiene una mirada intimidante y una voz tan fría que podría congelar todo a su paso, aunque en el fondo es un chico sensible y calido, después de despertarse un poco mas decidió ir a por una taza de café, poniéndose de pie y dejando al descubierto su bien formado y escultural cuerpo, camino lentamente hasta la cocina que su apartamento poseía y al llegar prendió la cafetera, paso su vista por los libros que estaban arriba de la mesa de su sala, soltando un pequeño suspiro pensó en lo mucho que aun le faltaba estudiar para su examen que estaba próximo por realizar, cuando su café estuvo listo fue hasta su habitación, tomo una ducha rápida y salio de su apartamento con el pensamiento de que debía de distraerse un poco pues según un amigo suyo ¨ estaba algo tenso ¨ , seguramente tenia razón, pues no por nada lo conocía desde que estaba en el orfanato, y siguiendo su consejo fue a dar un paseo.

-buenos días- saludo una chica de menor edad que el cuando estuvo en la parte baja del edificio

-buenos días-saludo fríamente mientras salía a toda prisa siendo detenido por la voz de la chica

-joven kuzteznov espere tiene correo nuevo!!- casi grito la chica al ver que el joven no se detendría a platicar

-…- el chico supo que tenía que detenerse y de mala gana se giro sobre sus talones dirigiéndose hasta el mostrador del edificio

-tome- dijo sonriendo mientras el extendía un par de sobres al chico

-hum- respondió y casi arrebatándoselos se alejo de hay

Camino rápido hasta que estuvo unas cuantas calles lejos de su casa y bajo la velocidad de su andar, llego hasta un parque muy lindo y se sentó en una banca que daba justo a una hermosa fuente con un delfín en medio y pequeños delfines a su alrededor, miro los sobres y los examino

-cuentas…cuentas…woow un cheque de mi beca…cuentas…cuentas…diablos creo que tendré que conseguir un empleo- refunfuño mientras terminaba de ver sus deudas, desde hacia ya un tiempo había dejado de trabajar para dedicarse por completo a la escuela pues como el decía, ¨ entre mas rápido terminara con sus clases, mas rápido dejaría de asistir a la escuela ¨ , pero tal parecía que sus deudas se habían multiplicado y que tendría que conseguir un nuevo empleo, estiro sus brazos recargándolos a lo largo del respaldo de la banca donde estaba sentado y echo su cabeza para atrás, se quedo un tiempo mirando al cielo y de pronto sintió como alguien se sentaba a su lado, no era necesario voltear para saber quien era la persona que había llegado, bueno no cualquiera tenia un olor tan característico a canela como el

-buenos días bryan – saludo sonriente el chico que estaba al lado del pelilavanda

-buenos días reí- respondió al saludo mientras se sentaba correctamente, pero sin quitar sus fornidos brazos de su posición

-y que te trae por aquí bryan?- pregunto con tono de voz muy entusiasta

-pues solo pienso kot, y tu?-pregunto curioso el ojilila

-yo, tengo una CITA- dijo recalcando la ultima palabra mientras le guiñaba un ojo a su amigo y sonreía picaramente

-enserio y con quien?, con un mono?- pregunto sarcásticamente sonriéndole al menor

-que graciosos – respondió con un todo de voz ofendido, aunque claro, fingido

-te lo digo reí yo saldría contigo solo que tu no me das la oportunidad- dijo y tomo entre sus brazos a reí mientras se ponía encima de, el nada sorprendido neko, quien ya estaba acostumbrado al comportamiento de su amigo

-bryan ya te dije que…-pero el pelinegro callo al ver a una persona por detras del hombro de bryan

-que, que neko?-pregunto viendo la cara de sorpresa del oriental

-ejem!!!-se escucho por detrás de el pelilavanda provocando que el ojilavanda se girara viendo aun chico de melena bicolor mas o menos de su edad quien lo miraba con un enfado marcado en sus rubíes ojos

-hola kai- saludo algo avergonzado el ojidorado mientras trataba de quitarse de encima a su amigo

-he así que ¨ ESTO ¨ es tu cita? Me decepcionas reí y pensar que por esto me dejaste- dijo con voz sarcástica y viendo divertido el cambio de expresión en el bicolor

-no es tu asunto-dijo con enfado marcado en su voz el chico de piel nívea

-ya bryan vamos déjame irme – pedía el chino y después de unos cuantos ruegos mas el pelilavanda lo dejo ir

-y no nos presentas?- pregunto el ojilila mirando a el chico que después de que soltó a reí apreso al neko por la cintura

-claro, bryan el es mi…mi…-dijo mientras se sonrojaba

-novio- termino de decir el ojirojo mientras miraba retóricamente al pelilavanda

-si eso, y kai el es mi amigo del que ya te había platicado, bryan- dijo mientras esperaba alguna reacción por parte de su pareja

-…mucho gusto- dijo el chico que seguía sentado mientras le extendía una mano a el novio de su mejor amigo

-…- el bicolor no dijo nada pero extendió una de sus manos apretando la ajena

-…- el pelilavanda sonrió y después de un momento soltó la mano ajena

-bueno kot nos vemos luego no quiero ver cuando se comiencen a besar- dijo provocando que el chino se pusiera como un tomate y que al bicolor se le ruborizaran las mejillas

-BRYAN!!!!- dijo sonrojado mientras lo miraba con cara de reproche

-jeje hasta luego- se despidió con una mano y se giro para volver a su departamento, caminaba con paso lento mientras pensaba en que clase de trabajo debería de escoger, debería de ser uno en el que le pagaran bien y que tuviera un horario en el cual pudiera estudiar y trabajar al mismo tiempo, al llegar a su departamento respiro profundamente y se dejo caer en su sillón mientras veía el periódico que estaba sobre la mesa en el centro de la sala, lo tomo después de un momento de duda y se puso a ver los empleos

-¨ despacho de contadores solicita un…¨agggg asco-dijo y fijo su vista en otro anuncio

-¨ restauran de hotel cinco estrellas solicita…¨ tampoco, talvez le diga a reí sobre este empleo- pensó mientras recordaba el gran talento culinario de el neko

-¨ consultorio de medicina solicita a joven enfermero con carrera terminada…¨ casi –dijo sonriendo y mirando el anuncio que estaba debajo de este

-¨ se solicita vigilante nocturno para zoológico, buena paga y horario accesible, interesados llamar al teléfono…¨ no creo que encuentre un mejor empleo así que creo que me daré una vuelta-, dejo el periódico a un lado encendiendo el televisor, y poco a poco se quedo dormido.

*´-_-´**´-_-´**´-_-´**´-_-´**´-_-´**´-_-´**´-_-´**´-_-´**´-_-´**´-_-´**´-_-´**´-_-´*

Al día siguiente un apuesto joven de cabello lavanda se encontraba enfrente del zoológico de la ciudad pensando en si era una buena idea el ir a pedir ese empleo, después de todo, el odiaba los animales!!, que loco al que no le gustan las mascotas se mete a trabajar a un lugar repleto de animales, solo un loco como el seguramente, dio un largo y pesado suspiro para luego acomodar su mochila pues después tendría que ir a la escuela para sus clases, y así comenzó a caminar hacia la oficina de recursos humanos del zoológico

-buenos días- saludo una persona que por su aspecto se veía que ya era de avanzada edad

-buenos días- saludo por puro compromiso el pelilavanda mientras cerraba tras de si la puerta de la oficina

-siéntese joven…-dijo mientras esperaba a que el muchacho frente a el le dijera su nombre

-kuzteznov, bryan kuzteznov- se presento el ojilila mientras tomaba asiento en una de las sillas que frente al escritorio del anciano estaban

-y dígame joven kuzteznov, a que debo su visita?- pregunto tranquilamente el de mayor edad mientras acomodaba algunos papeles que estaban desordenados

-pues vengo por lo del empleo de vigilante- dijo sin rodeos el níveo chico mientras veía fijamente a el canoso hombre que tenia frente a el

-…- el anciano detuvo por un momento lo que estaba haciendo para posar su vieja vista sobre las lavandas orbes del joven, denotando en ellas un deje de sorpresa

-y bien, ya han ocupado el puesto?- pregunto impaciente el menor, tenia muchas mejores cosas que hacer como para perder su tiempo en un empleo que ya habían ocupado

-dígame joven kuzteznov…-dijo pausadamente mientras colocaba sus codos en el escritorio y miraba fijamente al pelilavanda

-…-el soviético solo le dedico una mirada pensativa al anciano sin decir nada

-usted cree en fantasías?- termino la pregunta que antes no había podido articular

-…-el pelilila abrió grandemente los ojos y se quedo sin habla ante la pregunta que le habían formulado, que tipo de entrevista de trabajo era esa?!, había leído algunos libros que su amigo pelinegro le había prestado para el aburrimiento sobre historias fantasiosas pero eso no significaba que creyera en eso, así que sin mas y con tal de conseguir el empleo asintió ligeramente con la cabeza

-muy bien excelente!! Esta usted contratado- dijo entusiasmado el anciano con un cambio drástico de expresión y de humor, pues ahora sonreía ampliamente

-he?...- fue lo único que salio de su boca ante la contestación de la persona de vista cansada y una enorme sonrisa en sus viejos labios, no podía creerlo!, con solo responder una pregunta tan trivial y tonta como esa ya había conseguido un empleo

-bien déjame darte una hoja para que la llenes con tus datos- dijo el anciano mientras buscaba en uno de sus cajones un papel

-no me preguntara si tengo experiencia o algo por el estilo?- pregunto confuso el pelilavanda mientras veía hacia la persona que tenia enfrente

-jeje, no creo que sea necesario- dijo mientras levantaba su vista del montón de papeles que tenia en su cajón, para dirigirla hasta la confusa mirada lavanda que lo observaba

-…- el joven solo guardo silencio sin entender ni una sola palabra de lo que le había dicho el anciano

-si, me refiero a que se nota que tienes una excelente condición física, por la mochila en tus hombros necesitas el empleo, y además fuiste el único que no se fue indignado después de hacerle una pregunta como la que anteriormente te hice- dijo sin cambiar su semblante el anciano para después seguir con su búsqueda de el contrato

-…- el pelilavanda solo guardo silencio y se volvió a quedar sin palabras, tal parecería que seria un trabajo un tanto extraño

-muy bien solo necesito que llenes esta hoja, me traigas los documentos que aparecen en la parte de abajo y después me acompañes para mostrarte las instalaciones- dijo mientras le extendía el contrato a el confundido pelilavanda quien después de llenar la hoja y anotar los documentos que tendría que llevar al día siguiente salio siguiendo a el anciano

-quisiera preguntarle que horario me tocara para la guardia- pregunto el níveo chico pues solo tendría tiempo por las noches

-no te preocupes solo necesitamos que ocupes tu tiempo de 7 a 3 de la mañana, esta bien o prefieres otro horario- pregunto tranquilamente el mayor mientras caminaba con paso lento recorriendo los caminos que tenia el zoológico

-no, creo que esta bien- de hecho, era perfecto!!, pues tendría el tiempo exacto para dormir bien, hacer su tare y talvez hasta para salir a algún lado

-muy bien entonces te espero el próximo lunes a las 5 para darte tu uniforme, y otras cosas que necesitaras- dijo mientras se detenía enfrente de una jaula que al parecer estaba vacía

-si de acuerdo- dijo el menor para después dirigir su vista hacia la jaula, notando con curiosidad que no había ningún animal en esta

-…-el anciano noto el gesto de la vista confundida del ruso y sonrió tenuemente

-disculpe…- dijo pero fue interrumpido por la desgastada voz del hombre canoso que estaba frente a el

-no te preocupes, no esta vacía la jaula, es solo que esta descansando- dijo mientras señalaba hacia una especie de cueva que se veía al fondo de la jaula

-…- el pelilavanda asintió para dirigir su vista hacia el lugar que el mayor le señalaba para notar que un hermoso y delicado lobo estaba recostado, y aunque no podía verlo por culpa de la oscuridad de la cueva se distinguía una hermosa e imponente silueta

-…- de pronto el lobo abrió sus orbes para dejar así unas hermosas pupilas azuladas brillando en la penumbra de su hogar, poco a poco se incorporo y salio de su refugio dejando ver a la luz del sol un hermoso pelaje totalmente blanco con un mechón rojizo que cubría desde su cabeza hasta su espalda perdiéndose en su cola, con movimientos lentos y suaves fue dirigiéndose hasta donde estaban las dos personas que lo observaban, uno con asombro y el otro con cariño

-ven aquí yuriy - dijo cariñosamente el anciano mientras extendía una mano metiéndola en la jaula

-…- el lobo se acerco hasta la mano del anciano permitiendo así que este lo acariciara

-es…-dijo el pelilavanda sin saber si decir la palabra que estaba pensando o no

-hermoso? Si lo es- termino la frase el mayor dejando de acariciar al hermoso espécimen que tenia enseguida y colocándola de nuevo fuera de la jaula

-porque no lo intentas?- sugirió el anciano incitando a el pelilavanda a tocar al lobo

-…- este por su parte no necesito que se lo propusieran dos veces para extender su mano hasta el pelaje del hermoso animal que al sentir el contacto de el joven cerro sus orbes para disfrutar de la caricia

-…- el pelilavanda sonrió débilmente mientras acariciaba al lobo que lo había cautivado, y pensó que talvez no había sido tan mala idea el haber conseguido ese empleo, talvez, solo talvez, le gustaría tener una mascota

*´-_-´**´-_-´**´-_-´**´-_-´**´-_-´**´-_-´**´-_-´**´-_-´**´-_-´**´-_-´**´-_-´**´-_-´*

-hee??? De vigilante en el zoológico?- pregunto un chico de orbes doradas con un deje de sorpresa en su voz

-si rei cuantas veces tendré que decirlo?- pregunto con fastidio el pelilavanda

-pero, a ti no te gustan los animales!!- dijo sorprendido mirando fijamente las orbes lilas que se perdían en el agua de la fuente que estaba en el parque

-si y eso? Era el único trabajo que tenia un horario accesible para mis clases- dijo para después dar un sorbo a la bebida que tenia en su mano izquierda

-pero me sorprende que te hayan contratado, me pregunto que te harán cuando descubran que mataste las 10 mascotas que has tenido- dijo en un tono divertido el chino mientras cerraba sus orbes y dejaba salir una hermosa risita de sus labios

-no te burles rei, me ofendes!!- dijo con voz indignada mientras hacia un ademan exagerado con su mano libre

-jejejeje eres muy gracioso bryan- dijo el pelinegro para abrir sus orbes y mirar el hermoso paisaje que tenia frente a el

-pero bueno ya que, y dime como vas con tu novio ese que te conseguiste? Ya lo han hecho?? – pregunto con un tono de voz burlón notando como un rubor se apoderaba de las mejillas del neko

-bryan!!- casi grito mientras se ponía de pie y volteaba a verlo con cara de reproche

-que?, solo es una pregunta, tampoco es para que te pongas así- respondió divertido con una sonrisa sarcástica en sus labios

-humpf, eso me pasa por tener amigos tan insensibles como tu- dijo mientras le sacaba la lengua infantilmente

-entonces- dijo seductoramente mientras miraba con deseo a rei para después tomarlo por la cintura y jalarlo hasta hacer que se sentara con ambas piernas a los lados de el pelilavanda y con su rostro sumamente cerca del de rei

-quieres que te muestre que tan sensible puedo ser?- dijo mientras veía el rostro sonrojado del neko

-rei?- dijo una grave voz haciendo que los dos presentes voltearan, el pelilavanda sonrió sarcásticamente mientras que el chino se puso mas rojo que un tomate

-oh! Jeje h…hola kai- dijo nervioso el neko por la posición en la que lo tenia su amigo

-si hola- dijo en un tono retador el ruso mientras veía fijamente los rubíes del novio de su amigo

-humpf- dejo salir fastidiado y se giro para comenzar a caminar hasta un mirador que había cerca de hay

-bueno bryan yo creo que ya me voy, hum lo hiciste enojar de nuevo- volteo a ver un tanto molesto a su amigo y se bajo del regazo de este

-pues tal parece que tiene un pésimo humor- dijo burlonamente mirando a el chico que recargado en el barandal esperaba a su neko

-ya bryan, bueno me voy- y dirigiéndose rápidamente hasta donde su novio estaba dejo solo al ojilila que lo seguía observando desde lejos

-…- giro su vista hacia el cielo y pensó que talvez seria tiempo de buscar una pareja, seguro se sentiría bien tener a alguien en quien pensar y a alguien a quien querer todo el tiempo

-seguro se siente bien- susurro quedamente mientras cerraba sus orbes y una ligera brisa de verano mecía sus lavandas cabellos, y sin querer recordó al hermoso lobo que estaba en el zoológico, sonrió al pensar que talvez necesitaba a alguien como esa criatura, tan hermosa, tan perfecta, con un aspecto delicado pero a la vez fuerte, si, necesitaba una persona como ese lobo, lo medito un poco mas y se rio de si mismo por pensar semejantes tonterías, se puso de pie y se dirigió hasta donde anteriormente estaban su amigo y su ¨cuñado¨ ,como había decidido llamarle, para ver el paisaje de la ciudad y sin quererlo realmente, casi inconcientemente un nombre escapo de sus labios, un nombre que dentro de poco significaría mucho para el…

-yuriy…

Continuara...

N.A. bueno hize lo que pude con esta historia -.- jajaja espero ls haya entretenido almenos un ratito y espero actualizar pronto _ jjajajajaj bueno creo que por mi parte seria todo ^^ se aceptan criticas, naranjazos ( si es que el tomatazo ya esta muy usado xD) y demas criticas a este asco de fic u.u jajaja bueno

SEE YA!!!!!!!!!!!!! ^^


	2. conocidos ojos azules

Titulo-Midnight

Autora- Ilove-chan ^^

Advertencias- eto… pues creo que habrá lemmon *v* bueno si me entra la inspiración talvez me anime ^^uu

Parejas- Bryan x Yuriy *v* y pareja secundaria kai x rei *o*

Declaimmer- pos ya saben lo mismo de siempre, Beyblade no es mió si no de Aoki Takao, y bla bla bla u.u

Summary- Porque jamás pensé que en una noche de luna llena encontraría a mi amor verdadero

* * *

El reloj central de la escuela marcaba ya las 5 de la tarde, el timbre de cambio de clases resonó por los pasillos de las instalaciones y los alumnos de esa universidad comenzaron a aglomerar los pasillos, un joven de cabellera lavanda salió de su clase y se encamino hasta la salida del plantel

-bryan!!!- grito un chico oriental al divisar a su amigo a lo lejos levantando un brazo y comenzando a ondearlo en el viento para ser visto por el de orbes lilas

-hola rei- saludo una vez ya estuvo junto a su amigo

-nos vamos juntos hoy?- pregunto el chino mientras le sonreía al mayor

-lo siento rei pero tengo que ir a alistarme, hoy es mi primer día de trabajo lo recuerdas?- pregunto retóricamente mientras comenzaban a caminar a la salida

-cierto…-dijo algo desilusionado, se tendría que ir solo a su departamento

-pero no te preocupes, no te iras solo-dijo alegremente el soviético mientras observaba al chino que lo miraba confundido

-a, no?- pregunto un confundido neko

-mira- dijo simplemente el ojilavanda señalando a las afueras del instituto, donde se podía vislumbrar un elegante coche estacionado y un joven esperando recargado en el vehiculo

-kai!- dijo sorprendido el chino al ver a su pareja esperándolo fuera de la escuela

-hola rei- saludo con una pequeña sonrisa, que se borro al instante al ver con quien venia caminando su adorado novio

-buenas cuñadito- saludo sonriendo sarcásticamente el pelilavanda recibiendo como contestación una mirada furiosa por parte del bicolor

-hay ya bryan, sabes que no le gusta a kai que lo llames así- decía rei con una gotita de sudor en su nuca

-je pues que se valla acostumbrando- dijo y se dio media vuelta para irse a su departamento

-bryan no quieres que te llevemos?- pregunto el chino haciendo que el mencionado girara la mitad de su cuerpo

-así esta bien kot, no quiero saber que es lo que hacen cuando van en un coche- dijo y , como le gustaba, dejo sonrojado hasta las orejas al chino y al bicolor con un carmín muy notorio en sus pálidas mejillas

Emprendió la caminata hasta su departamento, que en realidad no estaba muy lejos, y al llegar lo primero que hizo fue darse una ducha, la necesitaba, al salir de esta se dispuso a cambiarse poniéndose una ropa casual que consistía de una camisa de manga corta color negro y un pantalón de mezclilla, el uniforme de guardia se lo colocaría una vez llegara a su trabajo, se preparo un taza de café y se puso a leer el periódico, pasaba las paginas sin prestarles mucha atención hasta que una noticia en especial capto su interés, la noticia decía mas o menos así:

"En los últimos días se han reportado varias desapariciones de animales exóticos en los zoológicos de las ciudades vecinas, se teme por el lobo siberiano de nuestro zoológico, que al parecer es el único que queda de su especie, y según fuentes cercanas los cazadores se aproximan cada vez mas a nuestra ciudad…"

En resumidas palabras el tenia una gran responsabilidad al ser el guardia nocturno del zoológico, tomo un sorbo de café y giro su vista hasta posarla en el reloj de la pequeña cocina

-6:30!!- dijo en voz alta, termino pronto su bebida, tomo las llaves de su departamento, su uniforme lo metió a una mochila y salió disparado a su trabajo

-genial, primer día y llegare tarde- se decía mientras le hacia la parada a un taxi

* * *

El sol ya se estaba ocultando, dejando ver una gama de hermosos colores anaranjados, amarillos, rojizos y dorados en el firmamento, faltaba poco para que las estrellas comenzaran a salir a la vista y la luna ya pronto haría su aparición, un chico de melena lavanda llego hasta el zoológico, pago al taxista e ingreso por la entrada para personal

-buenas tardes joven bryan- saludo el anciano que lo había contratado, al parecer lo estaba esperando para poderse retirar

-buenas tardes, disculpe el retraso- dijo avergonzado el pelilavanda, y aunque no era su estilo pedir disculpas debía hacerlo

-no te preocupes, bueno muchacho te dejo mi mas preciado tesoro, espero lo cuides bien, buenas noches- dijo pausadamente con su desgastada voz y con pasos lentos se retiro

-tesoro?- se pregunto en voz alta una vez se adentro en el zoológico

-tal vez se refería a el zoológico- se dijo restándole importancia ya al asunto, se encamino hasta el cuarto donde tendría sus cosas, dejando su mochila en la mesita que allí había tomo su uniforme y se lo puso, tomo también la linterna que había en el casillero que se le había sido asignado y la macana que estaba allí también, una vez listo tomo las llaves y cerro el lugar, dio un suspiro y comenzó a caminar por el lugar

-ya falta poco para que anochezca- pensó en voz alta y miro el cielo, la primera estrella ya había aparecido, siguió con su andar, y sin darse cuenta sus pasos lo habían conducido hasta el lugar en donde el extraño lobo siberiano estaba, se detuvo enfrente de los barrotes de la enorme jaula y busco al animal con la vista, lo encontró junto al pequeño estanque de agua que tenia en la jaula bebiendo de el, el animal se percato de la insistente mirada del de orbes lavandas e incorporándose fue acercándose poco a poco

-asi que el único en tu especie he?- se pregunto retóricamente al contemplar al lobo y recordar la noticia que había leído esa tarde en el periódico

Extendió su brazo hasta adentrarlo en la jaula esperando así que el lobo se acercara, el animal por su parte solo miraba la mano que extendida esperaba, luego miraba las orbes lavandas, la mano, al chico, y después de unos momentos mas así, se dio media vuelta dispuesto a irse a descansar, dejando a un molesto y sorprendido ruso

-aparte de que eres el único de tu especie, ja, ENGREIDO- le grito molesto el ruso al animal que solo volteo su cara y después se volvió a girar, esperen, se había referido a un animal, COMO SI FUERA UNA PERSONA!!, por kami de verdad que se estaba volviendo loco, se despabilo un poco agitando su cabeza y siguió caminado, alejándose cada vez mas de esas azuladas orbes que lo observaban desde el fondo de la jaula en la que anteriormente estaba

*´-_-´**´-_-´**´-_-´**´-_-´* MEDIA NOCHE*´-_-´**´-_-´**´-_-´**´-_-´**´-_-´*

El silencio de la noche era relajante, respiro profundamente y miro el estrellado firmamento que sobre el estaba, era simplemente hermoso, sonrió medianamente y volvió a pensar en la posibilidad de tener una pareja, así como rei tenia a la suya, sin quererlo recordó su "discusión" con el "engreído y presumido lobo que lo hacia enojar",

-je, aun así yo te cuidare- pensó mientras recordaba el que era el ultimo espécimen de su tipo

-estoy pensando puras estupideces, mejor doy otra vuelta- se dijo y encendiendo su linterna comenzó a caminar, de pronto sintió como si alguien lo estuviera siguiendo, sus sentidos se pusieron en alerta y decidió darle una sorpresa al idiota que lo seguía, se tenso un poco al pensar que tal vez fueran los cazadores que había leído en el periódico.

Los pasos aun lo seguían y al dar vuelta en una esquina espero a que el otro sujeto apareciera, en cuanto percibió movimiento dando la vuelta, se abalanzo contra la persona y sentándose en la espalda de este torciéndole un brazo lo dejo imposibilitado para pelear

-quien diablos eres y que es lo que haces adentro del zoológico- pregunto con una voz sumamente fría

-auch! Eso duele- dijo una voz joven proveniente del chico que estaba bajo suyo

-responde mis preguntas- dijo y apretó más el agarre con que lo tenía preso

-hum… bien bien te diré quien soy pero por favor suéltame que me harás daño y no creo que eso te agrade mucho- dijo altivamente y sin perder en ningún momento el porte y la elegancia el chico que estaba bajo suyo

-…- lo medito un poco, al parecer era un chico de complexión delgada así que seria fácil volver a tenerlo bajo su control por si se le ocurría escapar, además no parecía ser una mala persona, talvez algo engreída, pero no mala

-esta bien…- dijo sin mas y se levanto del chico para que este se pudiera incorporar

-gracias- dijo cortes pero cínicamente mientras se levantaba del suelo y se desempolvaba la ropa, camino sin darse cuenta unos pasos para atrás provocando así que saliera de la oscuridad en donde estaban y que la luz de la luna bañara todo su cuerpo

-…- el pelilavanda simplemente se quedo sin palabras, era un chico de piel casi tan blanca como la del novio de rei, un cabello rojo como el fuego, de complexión delgada pero a la vez parecía que tenia mucha fuerza, una cintura que no lo hacia verse femenino sino al contrario lo hacia verse mas, sexy?

-y bien cual es tu nombre?- pregunto una vez hubo salido del transe en el que se encontraba

-mi nombre es yuriy- dijo girándose y quedando cara a cara con el chico ruso sonriendo mediana y coquetamente

-…- en cuanto el pelirrojo se giro y lo vio a los ojos se quedo embobado, eran los ojos azules mas hermosos que había visto jamás, aunque se le hacían familiares, sabia que nadie en el mundo podía poseer tan hermosas orbes como las de aquel chico

-y tu nombre es…- dijo el chico ojiazul mientras se acercaba poco a poco al ojilavanda

-bryan- dijo y recordó su objetivo de saber quien era ese chico, aunque más bien ahora quería saber más por curiosidad que por obligación

-que es lo que haces aquí?- pregunto con un tono de voz frió el ruso mientras veía como se acercaba el chico con sutiles movimientos

-yo?... ja, "querido", yo vivo aquí- dijo en tono burlón mientras posaba sus manos alrededor del cuello del pelilavanda quien con cara de confusión lo veía

-que…. Que tu que?- pregunto aun un poco incrédulo de lo que el otro le decía, seguramente era una broma por parte del "principito" ese

-que yo vivo aquí, o es que acaso… no me reconoces?- pregunto sensualmente mientras se acercaba mas y mas a los labios del pelilavanda aunque sin perder el contacto de la mirada de este

-…- reconocerlo? Pero si el jamás lo había viso en su vida, una cosa era que se le hiciera un poco familiar, bueno solo había visto ese egocentrismo y esa mirada en un lugar, no podía ser!!, ese chico… ese chico era…

-EL LOBO- dijo en voz alta mientras observaba como el otro se separaba de el y sonreía sarcásticamente

-BINGO- dijo el pelirrojo para luego soltar una leve carcajada que solo hizo enojar al chico ruso

-pero… esto debe ser una broma- dijo y emprendió la carrera hacia la jaula en donde se suponía estaba cautivo el lobo

-n…no esta- dijo al ver la jaula completamente vacía

-ahora me creerás?- pregunto el chico ojiazul que lo había seguido pero con pasos mas tranquilos

-es…imposible- dijo incrédulamente mientras escudriñaba todo el cuerpo del …lobo?

-no todo en este mundo es imposible, "querido"- dijo clavando sus orbes en las del otro reteniéndole así la mirada

-pero…entonces… como es que…- dijo aun un poco confundido sin perder el contacto visual

-es una larga historia sabes?, y la verdad no creo que te interese mucho, así que me voy a dar una vuelta- dijo simplemente dio un bostezo se giro y comenzó a caminar apoyando sus brazos en su nuca

-oye!! No puedes rondar por aquí, VUELVE A TU JAULA!- ordeno autoritariamente el pelilavanda, no podía creer que le estuviera gritando eso a un… chico?, pero en verdad lo era

-oh, enserio? – dijo retóricamente y giro solo la cabeza mirando con sarcasmo al otro

-oblígame- le guiño un ojo y siguió con su paseo

-con que si eres un "principito engreído" he?, pues ya veremos quien obedece a quien- se dijo en voz alta y con una velocidad sorprendente se acerco hasta llegar al pelirrojo quien ágilmente lograba evadirlo cada vez que lo quería atrapar

-QUEDATE QUIETO!!- le grito pues comenzaba a hartarse de ese jueguito

-jaja, date por vencido- dijo mientras veía como el otro respiraba agitadamente y el estaba mas fresco que una lechuga

-eso nunca- y volvió a correr tras de el, otros cuantos intentos fallidos y decidió poner a cabo un plan escondiéndose de la azulada vista del lobito

-a donde habrá ido ese gruñón- pronuncio en voz alta el pelirrojo al no logar divisar el cuerpo del pelilavanda

-ja seguramente se desmayo del cansan…- pero no pudo terminar de burlarse del otro cuando sintió como unos fuertes brazos lo colocaban sobre un hombro, por creer que el otro se había rendido bajo la guardia, pero que idiota

-creo que gane "querido"- dijo riéndose sarcásticamente del pelirrojo que pataleaba por zafarse del agarre en que lo tenia

-bájame!!!- le gritaba al ruso queriendo liberarse del fuerte amarre

-no- le dijo secamente y volvió a reír aunque menos prolongadamente

-por favor!!! Bájame!!- esperen un minuto el "lobo príncipe engreído" había dicho por favor?, paro en seco y bajo el cuerpo del níveo chico sosteniéndolo en los brazos

-no sabes lo horrible que se siente estar encerrado todo el día!!!, que las personas te vean y no puedas ser libre…-dijo y su voz se quebró por unos instantes

-…-el pelilavanda no sabía que hacer y sin saber si hacia lo correcto deposito el delicado cuerpo del ojiazul en el suelo

-solo no me causes proble…- pero un golpe en el estomago le saco el aire de repente haciendo que se arrodillara en el suelo

-jaja, no creí que fuera a convencerte con esa historia tan patética, pero bueno jaja- dijo el pelirrojo mientras reía burlonamente

-m…maldito lobo…-dijo pausadamente el ojilavanda mientras trataba de recuperar el aire

-querido cuando lo entenderás…- dijo acercándose al rostro del arrodillado chico

-yo siempre gano- sonrió, le dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue tarareando una canción que estaba de moda en esos momentos, perdiéndose en la oscuridad

-hump, lobo mañoso- dijo y sin querer una sonrisa sincera apareció en sus labios

* * *

-donde se habrá metido- se pregunto en voz alta el pelilavanda, ya eran las tres de la mañana y no se había vuelto a topar al " lobo mentiroso mañoso engreído", seria que le había pasado algo?

-hum, me da lo mismo- dijo y siguió con su ultimo recorrido de vigilancia, de pronto escucho unos sollozos, eran algo tenues pero claramente perceptibles por el silencio de la noche

-será que le habrá pasado algo?- se pregunto refiriéndose al chico pelirrojo y presurosamente se encamino hasta donde se escuchaban mas audibles los sollozos

-…- y en efecto era el ojiazul el que estaba llorando, aunque parecía que todo estaba bien con el, pero que era lo que tenia en los brazos?

-oye tu- soltó y sin querer su voz había sonado un tanto fría

-he?- levanto su rostro el chico dejando así al descubierto lo que entre sus brazos escondía

-un halcón!!- dijo sorprendido al ver al ave con una gran mancha de sangre en una de sus alas

-que haces con ese animal?- pregunto un tanto molesto, una cosa era molestarlo a el pero otra muy diferente era que comenzara a hacer destrozos en el zoológico

-es…es mi mascota, hoy que vine a verlo, lo encontré enredado en el alambre que esta arriba de su jaula y al tratar de sacarlo aleteo y…y se hizo daño-hablo con la voz quebrada por el llanto, ya que aunque trataba de reprimir su voz los sollozos se hacían presente, mientras abrazaba mas fuerte al ave que tenia en sus brazos

-…-verlo ahí, tan frágil, llorando como un niño pequeño que no encuentra a sus padres, dejando toda mascara de autosuficiencia lejos, le hicieron moverle el corazón y ayudarle al "lobo príncipe engreído"

-déjame ver- dijo extendiendo sus brazos para esperar a recibir el ave

-…- el pelirrojo lo miro un poco desconfiado y luego se lo entrego

-vamos- dijo y se encamino hasta el cuarto que estaba designado para el guardia nocturno

-estas seguro de lo que haces?- pregunto con tono desconfiado de voz

-si, estudio medicina en la universidad no te preocupes- dijo simplemente y coloco al ave en la mesa que ahí estaba

-crees que estará bien?- pregunto esperanzado el pelirrojo sin dejar de ver a su herido amigo

-no lo creo, lo estará- dijo y comenzó a poner en practica lo que sabia acerca de curar heridas y todo lo que pudiera serle útil en ese momento siendo observado por la incesante mirada azul ártico que el otro chico le dedicaba

-listo!!- dijo después de unos minutos que se le habían hecho eternos extendiendo el ave hacia el pelirrojo que lo observaba con preocupación y asombro mezclados

-Falborg!! Que alegría que estés bien!- dijo alegremente mientras recibía en sus brazos al ave que se restregaba en su pecho

-ejem, un gracias no estaría mal- pronuncio el pelilavanda al notar la falta de modales que poseía el lobo

-…-silencio, era todo lo que se escuchaba y algo fastidiado se dio la vuelta

-esta bien ni quien quiera tus agradecí…-y cayo al sentir unos delicados labios posarse sobre los suyos, eran tan calidos y tan suaves, en ese momento pensó que nunca había sentido nada igual

-gracias…-dijo después de separarse del ojilavanda, le sonrió dulcemente y se dirigió a la salida

-…-el pelilavanda aun no cabía en su asombro, LO HABIA BESADO!! Y ERA UN CHICO!!!!, seguía pensando en esto cuando una calida voz lo interrumpió haciéndolo posar sus orbes en el chico de cabellos rojos

-talvez no eres una mala persona como creí, que pases buenas noches-fue lo único que pronuncio, dejando a un lado su mascara de frialdad y perfección que poseía para dejar entrever su lado amable, tierno, y humano

-s…si, igualmente- dijo y vio como la delgada figura del ojiazul cruzaba el umbral de la puerta para salir en dirección a su jaula y una vez que hubo desaparecido de su campo de vista coloco su mano derecha en sus labios sintiendo aun la calidez de los labios del pelirrojo chico sin poder pronunciar una palabra.

* * *

-QUE TE BESASTE CON UN CHICO!!!!!?????-grito impresionado el chico de cabellera negra mientras veía impresionado al chico pelilavanda

-si quieres te doy un altoparlante para que así te escuche toda la escuela- dijo notando como algunas personas que iban pasando por ahí se les habían quedado viendo de manera un tanto extraña

-perdón…-dijo avergonzado el chino para sentarse de nueva cuenta al lado de su amigo pues de la impresión se había puesto de pie

-olvídalo-respondió simplemente

-pero, ya enserio bryan, te besaste con un chico??-pregunto aun un tanto incrédulo el ojidorado

-si rei, pero ni te emociones que no creo que vuelva a suceder-dijo tranquilamente el níveo chico posando su vista en el cielo

-de verdad?, que mal, ya creía que te habías conseguido a alguien al fin-dijo desilusionado el pelinegro metiendo la mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón al sentir como este vibraba por un mensaje recibido a su celular

-oye!!- dijo en tono de reproche el otro

-es la verdad- dijo simplemente y se puso de pie

-a donde vas?-pregunto curioso el otro al percatarse que su mejor amigo se había puesto de pie luego de que hubiera revisado su celular

-pues… emm... tu sabes quede con kai y… pues…-dijo apenado por saber que dejaría a su amigo solo

-adelante, ve con tu amorcito- dijo burlón recibiendo por contestación un gesto infantil por parte del otro que le saco la lengua

-bueno nos vemos mañana adiós bryan y recuerda que no te caería mal conocer al menos a un nuevo amigo-le recordó el otro y despidiéndose del pelilavanda se fue corriendo

-ser amigo… de ese lobo amargado, cascarrabias, engreído, soberbio, atractivo, sexy, y lindo?... se pregunto en voz alta para luego responderse a si mismo con un grito que asusto a mas de uno que iban pasando por ahí

- ESO JAMAS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Continue…

N.A. pues aquí esta el segundo capi de este fic estuvo un poco mas largo que el primero pero que se le va a hacer ^^uuu bueno nos vemos lueguito que hace frio y ya me dio sueñito _

SEE YA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	3. acercamientos

Titulo-beautiful moonlight

Autora- Ilove-chan ^^

Advertencias- eto… pues creo que habrá lemmon *v* bueno si me entra la inspiración talvez me anime ^^uu

Parejas- Bryan x Yuriy *v* y pareja secundaria kai x rei *o*

Declaimmer- pos ya saben lo mismo de siempre, Beyblade no es mió si no de Aoki Takao, y bla bla bla u.u

Summary- Porque jamás pensé que en una noche de luna llena encontraría a mi amor verdadero

* * *

El día parecía de lo más tranquilo, y un joven de cabellos lilas caminaba por los jardines de su escuela leyendo un libro distraídamente mientras escuchaba a su mejor amigo quien caminaba a su lado

-así que eso fue lo que me dijo kai, ja! Que se cree!? No porque el sea de una buena familia dejare que me pague todos mis estudios y el alquiler de mi departamento- decía molesto el chico oriental mientras se cruzaba de brazos

-rei, si yo fuera tu, ya habría exprimido a ese idiota- dijo graciosamente el ruso cambiando de pagina su libro

-bryan!, como puedes decir eso?, esta bien que kai me quiera ayudar con mis gastos, pero me enoja que quiera hacerse pasar por un caballero cuando yo tengo mi trabajo y puedo pagarme mis propias cuentas- hablo entre indignado y triste el ojidorado

-rei, rei, rei, pero si hace apenas unos días, ¿no me habías dicho que no podías con tus deudas?, porque te recuerdo que aun me debes el dinero del mes pasado que te preste para la colegiatura- dijo divertidamente el pelilavanda observando como un gracioso rubor subía a las mejillas del chino

-bryan!- le reprendió el oriental volteando a verlo con un puchero

-que? Yo no tengo la culpa de que no te alcance a veces el dinero, o si?- pregunto con una fingida inocencia el mas alto

-hum, eso lo se pero aun así no me lo tienes que echar en cara- dijo un tanto enojado el oriental

-pero si ese es mi trabajo rei!, no me arruines el día- dijo divertido el pelilavanda sin percatarse que alguien, al igual que ellos, iba dando vuelta por el edificio provocando así que el pelilavanda chocase contra el otro sujeto

-oye, fíjate por donde caminas idiota- dijo ácidamente el ojilila

-lo mismo va para ti- dijo una voz muy conocida para los dos chicos

-kai!- exclamo sorprendido el ojidorado

-pero, que haces aquí?- pregunto confundido el neko

-como que "que" hago aquí?, te recuerdo que no fui yo quien salio corriendo dejando plantado a su novio en medio de un restaurante- aclaro el bicolor chico provocando que el chino se avergonzara

-lo siento- susurro el chino bajando la vista

-en fin!- exclamo jovialmente el pelilavanda

-nos veremos otro día rei, hasta luego cuñadito!- dijo y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida, al estar un poco lejos, y cerciorándose que no había nadie por los alrededores giro la mitad de su cuerpo y coloco sus manos junto a su boca

-solo no vallan a hacer mucho ruido he!? - grito dedujendo que tipo de "reconciliación" podrían tener los dos chicos a los cuales dejo severamente sonrojados

-BRYAN!!!- fue lo ultimo que escucho de su amigo pues había salido corriendo de ahí.

* * *

Llego a su departamento y lo encontró tan vació como lo hubiera dejado cuando se fue, dejo caer su mochila en uno de los sillones medianos que conformaban su sala de estar y se dirigió hasta el televisor tomando el control remoto y encendiéndolo

-" muy buenas tardes, en las noticias de este día tenemos que…"- dejo el canal de noticias y comenzó a caminar hacia la cocina en busca de algún aperitivo hasta que por fin encontró unas papas fritas las cuales abrió, vació en un platón y de nuevo se dirigió a la sala de su departamento arrojándose prácticamente sobre uno de los sillones

-" y ahora vamos con nuestro corresponsal en el zoológico quien nos tiene mas detalles de la noticia, adelante mark…". "así es ayano, nos encontramos ahora mismo frente a la jaula del lobo siberiano del cual se dice talvez los cazadores vengan a por el, aquí a mi derecha tengo al dueño del zoológico el señor matsumomo, dígame señor matsumomo que piensa usted acerca de que los cazadores talvez pudieran tratar de llevarse al lobo siberiano?"- la noticia ya la había leído antes en el periódico, peor se le hacia algo raro que la estuvieran anunciando ya por las noticias, seria que los cazadores ya estaban mas cerca de la ciudad, y pensando en esto centro toda su atención en el televisor dejando olvidadas las papas fritas sobre la mesilla de te

-"la verdad es que me da un poco de miedo saber que puedan tratar de llevarse al lobo pero me da un poco de tranquilidad saber que existen personas que podrían dar su vida para proteger a este lobo"- y fue ahí cuando sintió una extraña sensación, los ojos del señor matsumomo lo veían directamente, parecía una estupidez pensar en ello pero ese escalofrió que sintió cunado el señor matsumomo había girado su vista a la cámara lo había petrificado

-"se refiere usted a los guardias de seguridad del zoológico señor matsumomo?"-pregunto el reportero mas sin embargo el pelilavanda, aunque quiso volver su atención al noticiero no pudo

-"…"-el señor matsumomo hizo un gesto con la nuca asintiendo y sonriendo discretamente para luego volver su vista a la jaula en la cual se podía vislumbrar al lobo descansando en la lejanía

-"emm… pues bien con esto concluimos nuestra entrevista con el dueño del zoológico y esperamos que esos cazadores no se traten de llevar el lobo siberiano, ayano regreso contigo a los estudios…"-dijo por ultimo el reportero y la noticia se dio por terminada, aunque el pelilavanda chico seguía sin moverse ni un centímetro de su posición pues aun sentía ese par de cansados ojos mirándole, como si estuvieran esperando por alguna promesa

-*ring* *ring* (si lo se, fantásticos efectos de sonido ¬¬)

-…- el pelilavanda salio de su mutismo y estirándose un poco alcanzo el teléfono inalámbrico que sobre una mesilla repiqueaba

-hola kuzteznov al habla?- contesto el pelilavanda bajando el volumen de la televisión con el control remoto

-buenos días cariño que tal estas?- pregunto una voz femenina desde el otro lado de la línea

-bien, o eso creo- respondió en un tono neutral de voz, ya hacia tiempo que no conversaba con ella

-pero cariño que es lo que pasa? Anda sabes que puedes contarme lo que sea- dijo tranquilamente la voz suave de una mujer

-mmm, talvez me tomes como un loco- dijo algo dubitativo, pensando en si contarle todo lo que le había ocurrido en esos últimos días

-cariño, aunque no sea tu verdadera madre sabes que puedes confiármelo verdad?- pregunto dulcemente la voz de la interlocutora del pelilavanda

-hum, en eso tienes razón- dijo y comenzó a relatar todo lo ocurrido con su empleo en el zoológico, la aparición del chico que respondía al nombre de yuriy y la noticia de los cazadores, todo esto siendo atentamente escuchado por la otra persona. Si bien era cierto que rei y e habían sido criados en un orfanato rió y que jamás los habían adoptado, cuando cumplieron la mayoría de edad decidieron marcharse y buscar una vida mejor encontrándose con las adversidades de la ciudad, el tiempo y la vida, mas sin embargo un día entraron a una pastelería con la esperanza de poder encontrar empleo, pues el dinero que se le había sido otorgado por el orfanato ya había comenzado a escasear, encontrándose con una gentil y amable mujer que de inmediato los empleo y les proporciono un lugar en el cual vivir, si, sin duda le debía mucho mas que la vida a esa gentil persona que con el paso del tiempo rei y el habían decidido llamar "madre" pues si bien ellos nunca habían conocido a las suyas, sentían que el calor y cariño que ella les brindaba seria muy parecido al de una verdadera.

* * *

-VUELVE A TU JAULA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-grito por veinteava vez en la noche mientras el chico pelirrojo que anteriormente corría se quedaba quieto mirándolo con una sonrisa socarrona en los labios

-jaja si me alcanzas me quedare quieto- dijo juguetonamente volviendo a correr al ver como el pelilavanda se abalanzaba sobre el

-esta bien, me rindo, haz lo que se te de tu maldita gana- dijo algo malhumorado el ruso dándose media vuelta para dirigirse a su cuarto designado para pasar sus descansos

-oye…- replico un poco el pelirrojo al notar que su divertida persecución de esa noche ya se daba por terminada, se decepciono un poco y caminando en dirección contraria se condujo hasta su jaula, odiaba estar dentro de ese lugar, pero como no tenia nada mas que hacer, pues ya había molestado al pelilavanda lo suficiente, estaba por demás aburrido

-ya se, iré a visitar a Falborg- se dijo alegremente poniéndose de pie, pues se había recostado en su cama oculta dentro de la cueva que poseía su jaula, para encaminarse con paso rápido hacia donde se encontraba su mascota

-pero que…- el chico de mirada azul ártico se quedo estático al ver como su pelilavanda guardia sostenía en su antebrazo a la portentosa ave y le daba algo de comer

-oh, estas aquí- dijo algo sorprendido el pelilavanda al percatarse de la presencia del pelirrojo

-s…si, y tu que haces aquí?- pregunto sin darse cuenta que la respuesta era mas que obvia

-que no ves bien?, le doy de comer algo al halcón- dijo sin mas volviendo a tomar algo del alimento, que había llevado en una bolsita, con su mano para tendérsela al animal que gustoso devoraba lo que tan generosamente se le ofrecía

-eso ya lo se- dijo tratando de sonar bastante seguro, pues su pregunta lo había avergonzado un poco

-mi pregunta es, que haces tu con mi mascota?, justo ahora le venia a dar de cenar yo- reprocho cruzándose de brazos, mirándolo con la duda impregnada en su rostro

-no lose- dijo sencillamente para luego cambiar su semblante por uno mas sarcástico

-simplemente pensé que eras tan irresponsable como para dejar sin comida a la pobre ave- dijo con el sarcasmo prendido en cada una de las palabras que dijo sin dejar de mostrarle esa sonrisa sarcástica que tan bien le salía

-para tu información el ave se llama Falborg, y para que te lo sepas nunca me olvido de darle su alimento, como si necesitara de tu ayuda para poder cuidarlo, humpf, faltaba mas- dijo molesto elevando un poco mas la voz y frunciendo el entrecejo de una manera que al pelilavanda casi lo hacia reír

-así que Falborg, me gusta ese nombre para el halcón- dijo simplemente dejando al ave en su jaula con cuidado, pues aun seguía con la venda en su ala lastimada

-y que recuerde, si yo no te hubiera AYUDADO con Falborg ese día en que se lastimo ahora estarías velando su tumba- dijo socarronamente mirando desafiante al pelirrojo que furioso, sorprendido y sonrojado lo miraba

-si, p…pero eso no significa que necesite de ti para poder cuidarlo- dijo finalmente mientras ordenaba las ideas en su mente, pues el recuerdo del beso que le había dado al pelilavanda volvía a su memoria como reprendiéndole algo

-oye, pero no te alteres tanto- dijo divertido al notar el bello tono carmín que había adornado las pálidas mejillas del pelirrojo

-alterado?, que va si estoy mas calmado que nunca- dijo en un tono claramente exagerado pues hasta había hecho un ademán con sus manos extendiéndolas y agitándolas un poco

-sabes?, no eres tan desagradable como pensé- dijo simplemente sin tratar de sonar ofensivo para con el ojiazul

-hum… tu… tu tampoco lo eres- dijo forzadamente mientras volvía a cruzarse de brazos y sin realmente quererlo ese maldito tono bermellón volvía a sus mejillas

-que te parece si hacemos una tregua?- dijo tranquilamente el mas alto acercándose un poco mas al menor extendiéndole su mano esperando que el otro la estrechara para cerrar su trato

-…-el pelirrojo se quedo un rato mirando la mano que le era ofrecida para posteriormente tomarla mientras miraba las hermosas gemas lilas que el otro poseía por orbes

-entonces tregua- dijo sin mas el pelilavanda sintiéndose alegre por dentro sin saber exactamente el porque de aquella felicidad

* * *

-y entonces rei?, ya lo hicieron?- pregunto curiosamente el pelilavanda riendo después ante el severo sonrojo de su amigo

-bryan! Pero que pervertida mente tienes, que no me puedes saludar de una manera normal?- reprendió el sonrojado neko al ruso

-no, es mas divertido verte sonrojándote por cualquier tontería- dijo y comenzó a avanzar hacia su salón donde tendría su próxima clase

-hum, pues con un "hola" seria mas que suficiente- contesto siguiéndole los pasos a su ruso amigo

-pero ya enserio, lo hicieron ayer que los deje solos?- pregunto siguiendo con el "tema" de conversaron que habían iniciado momentos atrás

-hum, pues no, como lo íbamos a hacer en medio del jardín de la escuela bryan!?,- dijo entre indignado y sorprendido al pensar en la sola idea de hacer ese tipo de actos tan íntimos con el peligro de ser visto por cualquier persona

-que se yo rei, talvez a ti te gusten ese tipo de perversiones- respondió lascivamente mirándolo de reojo pervertidamente

-ja, mira quien habla de perversiones, ¿no te habrás mordido la lengua de pura casualidad bryan?- dijo el chino mirándolo con algo parecido al sarcasmo

-no, ya he aprendido a esquivar mis propias mordidas- respondió y por unos instantes ninguno de los dos dijo nada mas

-rei, ¿recuerdas al chico del que te conté?, ¿el que me robo un beso?- pregunto sin darse cuenta que su tono de voz se había suavizado un poco al igual que su mirada

-hum… ¿el pelirrojo irascible y malhumorado del que me contaste? Si aun lo recuerdo, ¿Por qué?- pregunto curioso pues no era muy común que su amigo hablara de otras personas

-pues… ayer hicimos las pases o algo así y podría decirse que es mi …

-tu amigo!!!??- termino la frase un sorpresivamente feliz oriental poniéndose delante del pelilavanda deteniendo así su andar

-mmm, yo lo llamaría mas bien mi conocido- dijo fingiendo inocencia volteando a ver hacia otro lado con el dedo índice en su barbilla

-bryan, te lo dije una vez y lo volveré a repetir, si no logras nada con ese chico, al menos te haría bien tener un nuevo amigo, ¿no lo crees?- pregunto el pelinegro mirando fijamente las orbes lilas que ahora lo observaban

-mmm, talvez tengas razón- dijo con una pizca de esperanza en sus palabras

-será mejor que me consiga amigos mas sanos para mi conciencia a menos que me quiera convertir en un pervertido como tu- continuo el pelilavanda cambiando por completo ese aire de seriedad y madurez que anteriormente poseía para dejar paso a una cara de sufrimiento fingido y una carcajada divertida

-bryan!!!- le reprocho el otro dándole un golpe en el brazo siendo este fuerte pero sin dañar

-sabes rei, creo que tu frase cliche es mi propio nombre, jaja ya hasta tengo grabado el tono con el que siempre me reprochas, es algo así como, "bryan!!!", jajaja- dijo simulando la voz del chino el cual se sonrojo un poco avergonzado, pero como le gustaba a ese ruso idiota hacerlo enojar

-hum, pues yo no tengo la culpa de que tu seas tan inmaduro, ahora se porque te cae tan bien el pelirrojo ese del que me cuentas, son tal para cual- dijo y comenzó a caminar de nuevo

-enserio lo crees?- pregunto sorprendido por la comparación el ojilila

-claro!, ya me imagino como será, seguro es también de nacionalidad rusa y es un completo idiota pervertido- dijo riendo y señalándolo con el dedo

-pues en algo tienes razón- dijo pensativo el ruso llamando la atención del chino que reía

-que, que es un idiota pervertido?- pregunto aun entre risas el pelinegro

-no, ahora que lo pienso, los dos somos de Rusia- dijo y mas bien parecía que lo hubiera dicho para si, ya que una sonrisa se curvo en sus labios recordando el rostro del chico pelirrojo

-cielos bryan, de verdad que te gusta ese chico- dijo ya calmado el oriental al notar como el pelilavanda sonreía con el solo recuerdo de su nuevo " amigo"

-que?, no claro que no me gusta, es solo que me acorde… de algo- dijo y sin quererlo un sonrojo apareció en sus pálidas mejillas

-no puedo creerlo bryan…- dijo en un tono realmente sorprendido el neko llamando la atención del ruso quien se detuvo para observar al chino

-que - dijo esperando por aquello que aprecia tan impresionante a los ojos del chino

-bryan, yo, logre que te sonrojaras!!!- respondió apuntándolo con el dedo y sonriendo grande y graciosamente al notar que el sonrojo del pelilavanda crecía mas

-he?, claro que no!- dijo volviendo su rostro a otro lado

-claro que si!!!, jajajajaja por fin logre sonrojarte!!- dijo victorioso y comenzó a reír

-oye!, no te burles de mi desgracia- le reprocho el ruso al oriental

-es que es muy graciosa jajajaja - le respondió y siguió riendo

-a si???, pues veamos que tan graciosa será cuando me vengue pedazo de idiota- dijo amenazadoramente el pelilavanda comenzado a correr tras el chino que aun no podía contener la risa, dirigiéndose así a su siguiente clase.

* * *

No podía esperar para llegar al zoológico, se había quedado de ver con yuriy el día anterior en la jaula de Falborg y estaba ansioso por verle, los días se habían marchado volando y la relación con el "lobo" parecía que mejoraba cada día más. Llego hasta su casillero, metió sus cosas y casi salio disparado al lugar donde seguramente ya estaba el pelirrojo

-hola, ya hasta pensaba que te habría atropellado un coche o algo así- dijo el ojiazul al ver llegar a un retardado pelilavanda

-lo siento, se me hizo un poco tarde- se disculpo preguntándose mentalmente desde cuando había decidido ser amable con el pelirrojo hasta llegar al punto de disculparse

-no te preocupes, entonces, vamos a dar una vuelta?- pregunto incitando al pelilavanda a seguirlo por los extensos caminos del zoológico así como ya se les había hecho costumbre noches anteriores

-claro- dijo solamente comenzando a caminar

-y… que hiciste el día de hoy?- pregunto como habitualmente lo hacia el ojilila

-nada interesante, ya sabes, solo seguir el protocolo, " párate aquí, párate allá, acuéstate en la sombra, bebe agua" haaa, es muy cansado sabes?- dijo sarcásticamente lo ultimo provocando una risa burlona de parte del otro

-si, seguro, de hecho me canso con solo escuchar tu larga rutina- respondió con el mismo tono sarcástico que hubiera usado el pelirrojo

-estas siendo sarcástico?, conmigo?- pregunto simulando estar sumamente ofendido el ojiazul

-tu que crees?- pregunto volteando a verlo con una graciosa expresión en sus facciones

-hum que malo-respondió maliciosamente el pelirrojo mirándolo con descaro

-jajajajaja, sabes?, de verdad me caes bien – dijo volviendo su vista hacia el frente

-he?...- fue todo lo que pudo decir el pelirrojo ante la sorpresiva muestra de "aprecio" que le hacia el pelilavanda ya que era esta la primera vez que le decía algo como eso

-si ya sabes, como amigos, me caes bien, CASI como un amigo- dijo y volvió a sonreír sarcásticamente al recalcar la palabra "casi"

-ósea que te caigo "CASI" tan bien como un amigo?, jaja gracias, ahora podré dormir tranquilo- dijo sarcástico el pelirrojo mirando a los ojos al pelilavanda

-jaja, pues como sea, pero lo digo en serio- respondió y siguió con su camino aun con una sonrisa terca que al parecer no planeaba abandonar sus labios

-así que…amigos he?- susurro aquello solo siendo escuchado por si mismo observando como el ojilila seguía avanzando dejándolo atrás

-me pregunto, si será buena idea contarte todo sobre mi- dijo cambiando su semblante divertido por uno de total seriedad con un deje de melancolía adornando sus finas facciones dejando entrever un destello de tristeza en esas orbes azul ártico.

* * *

Continue…

N.A. jojojojo pues aquí esta el tercer capitulo, espero les haya gustado y si no pues ni modo jajaja, faltas de ortografía y demás ni me las digan que yo sigo fiel y ciegamente a la auto corrección de mi computadora así que ÉCHENLE LA CULPA A LA AUTO CORRECCIÓN ¬¬, jajaja bien en otras cosas gracias por los reviews =^.^= y pues como ando de generosa les dejo un adelantillo ^^

" – kai? Que haces tu llamándome a mitad de clases imbecil?- pregunto un enojado ruso

-…-

-hola?... Hey! Estupido sigues a…

-bryan, un camión atropello a rei - dijo de pronto la voz del otro lado de la línea dejando sin respiración al de orbes lavandas

…

-yuriy idiota te dije que me esperaras en la cabina de seguridad!- dijo molesto estampando sus manos en el escritorio que tenia frente suyo, pues las imágenes de las cámaras de seguridad mostraban como claramente el pelirrojo salía de la cabina para tratar de seguir seguramente al pelilavanda siendo capturado por dos sujetos que salían de la oscuridad y se lo llevaban tan rápida y silenciosamente como habían llegado "

Jajaja creo que en este adelanto casi les publico el otro capitulo ¬¬ jajajaja en fin, espero les haya gustado y espero sus reviews ^^

Y hablando de reviews MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS ^^!

Hasta el próximo capitulo y…

SEE YA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

p.d. México LOVE´S VAMPS BITES !!!!!!!


End file.
